Catt Hatter
"~Quantumtemporal Fluxdisplacementologyst, and tea conosour!~ *Smiles.*" Catt Hatter. She chose to be called Catt because all she could remember when she first woke up in a place that looked like a junkyard was that she liked cats. She took Hatter as a last name after she met an elderly Mad Hatter (no relation), who taught her how to host a tea party. Seeing him as a mentor, she took it to honor his memory (plus she thought it fit, considering her choice of headgear). Her real name, however, not even she knows. Catt has thick, short, fluffy light brown hair, and ocean blue eyes that may look green in the proper light. She is 5'6" tall with a fit build (somewhere between muscular-skinny and average build) and weighs about 130 pounds. She wears a short brown jacket which has a strap around the waist and buckles in the back over a black collared shirt and a red piece of silk/satin/some-soft-red-fabric-I-dunno tied around her neck. She wears blue jeans and black steel-toed shoes which add an inch to her height. (She only has the one outfit.) You will almost never see her without her (humorously large) top hatt which adds a full foot to her overall height. She also has a metal eye ring on the index of her left hand, its name is Ethan. Hm, personality wise? She likes to be active, her favorite things to do are learn, have pun-wars, and partake in benign shenanigans. Despite being somewhat timid when she first arrived, she has gotten much more comfortable with talking to others and making friends. Her two closest friends are Mz. Hyde (whom she sees as someone she can rely on and learn from *coughandbreakthefourthwallwithcough*) and Dr. Helen Jekyll (whom she wishes she could be more help to). Catt is very protective of her friends and doesn't want them to ever feel they can't come to her when they need help and support. She cares deeply for them. She is more loyal than honest, but she hates lying and avoids it whenever possible. She'll most likely refuse to answer, try to dodge the question, or maybe give an ambiguous answer if asked directly about something she doesn't want to share. She suffers from low self esteem, and if anyone used her friends' opinions and feelings towards her as a manipulation tactic, she'd probably fall for it. (Until she talked to Sozo about it. She can get blinded by her own fears and emotions and Sozo, with all his snark and bluntness, helps keep her grounded.) She can tell when someone is lying, it's a bit like if sound could be blurry or if colors could taste strange. The interactions just feel off in a frustrating to describe way. More recently she has taken to performing magic shows near/at the Blackfog Bazaar to help the Society with the financial trouble, as well as support her own interests. Narrator-- Catt Hatter (Narrator) Biography Catt woke up about four and a half to five years ago (Let's say autumn of 2012.) in a place I pulled her to after imagining an unsavoury alternate version of my own life. (I call it InterSpace, it's the space that separates/connects all universes. Things that get forgotten end up there, so there's a lot of junk, buildings, and even some people. Catt could get into any universe by opening one of the doors she found there, and when it was time to leave she would open a door back.) Before she found the Society, most of the worlds she wandered into were pretty vacant of intelligent life. Of course there were a few notable exceptions, such as The Haunted Library OCT where she met Sozo in the Exhibition rounds and saved his life by punching a golem in the face with a magic-eating demon-possessed ring. While the golem was destroyed by the punch, Ethan was not without damage (the glass eye broke). So until Catt goes to the Blackfog Bazaar and picks up a replacement sentient glass eye (Mz. Hyde assured her they were cheap), Ethan is saving his strength and not talking. At the Society Catt Studies Quantumtemproal Fluxdisplasmentology! She was trying to get back to the plane of existence she woke up in (InterSpace) so she could try to get Sozo back home, but only managed to connect two points of this dimension. Further experiments yielded even more confusing results as she kept making Time Creases by mistake instead of Space Folds. However, she saw that the Space folds could turn a profit and help people travel faster. So at some point she found the Society and got herself in and a membership. (I think she smuggled Sozo in, he didn't want people knowing about him.) After a time she made a formal introduction which she entangled with her experiments to try and find the missing link to her Time Crease problem. She was able to find the solution during a discussion with Dr. Hen and Madame La Dechant. She needed to use two mediums for the portals to latch onto, not just one! Story Appearances Early Days These stories are from back when TRpS was just getting started and coherent stories hadn't really gotten off the ground yet. You Are Cordially Invited Hypothermia Preparation Gone, Without A Trace Catt noticed something was missing, something very important. Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play. Meeting at the library After Hela's devastating attacks the Society holds a meeting to discuss what to do about Hela. Elaina tries to comfort Helen and help her prepare for Hela's return. Elise Hyde To keep her promise to Helen, Elaina drinks HJ7. Her alter ego Elise Hyde is now in control. It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts Two carriages carrying ice cream and organs crash outside of the society. It's a great day for the lodgers!...Well most of them. Normality A series of stories that captures life after the crash as the Society tries to adjust back to normality. A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Life Continues Helen and Eliana have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Nightmares from the Future Dreamer returns to the Society after a trip but she carries grave news. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Forgiveness Elias disappears leaving behind a note and a very worried brother. Alice's past returns with a vengeance threatening not only to claim the life she's built but the Society as well. Pictures Catt Hatter.jpg CattHatter.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Catt.png|Catt with fashion guidance from Madame La Déchante drawn by ATasteForVintages IMG 20160426 172523.jpg Category:Characters